


Tahmoh's Biggest Fan

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, RPF, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: Ty Olsson had always wanted to meet Tahmoh Penikett and now he's getting his chance. They're going to be guests at a Supernatural convention in London and will have a long flight together across the Atlantic that will give them time to connect. Will they be able to keep their hands off each other until they get to their hotel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Tumblr prompt: Hi! Don't know if you all are still taking prompts over the holidays or not, but if you are, I have a special request. I would love some T2. Ty and Tahmoh meet for the first time on a plane going to one of the overseas SPN cons. By the end of the flight, they're crazy about each other and trying to figure out how they're going to make it to the hotel without ripping each other's clothes off. I have no preference about who tops - I just need some hot, filthy porn with these two gorgeous boys!

Ty Olsson had just settled down in his seat after putting his bag in the overhead compartment when his gaze was suddenly drawn back over his shoulder by a looming figure taking up the whole hatch to the plane. He turned in his chair to see fellow Supernatural star Tahmoh Penikett ducking his large frame through the entrance.

Ty had seen plenty of pictures of him and watched every single one of his episodes when he was on the show back in season 9, but seeing him in person for the first time was a completely different experience – an almost religious one, if Ty was being honest with himself. He had always thought Tahmoh was the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on and forever lamented fact that they weren’t in any episodes together. But now, since they were both flying to London for a SPN convention, they’d have a lot of time to get to know each other.

As luck would have it, Tahmoh’s seat was the one right next to Ty. After stowing his bags and settling in his aisle seat, he gave Ty a grin, looking him up and down suggestively. Ty felt a warm stripe of arousal shudder up his spine.

“You’re Ty, right?” he asked, extending his hand. “I’m Tahm.”

Tahmoh’s hand was large and warm and his grip was sinfully firm. Ty’s brain almost shorted out completely from the touch. “Y- yeah,” he sputtered. Smooth, real smooth, he chided himself.

But Tahm didn’t laugh at him, only smiled that 1000 watt smile and let go of his hand after one lingering squeeze. “Good to meet you,” said. “I can’t believe it’s taken this long for us to be in the same SPN con. I’ve always wanted to meet you.”

Ty stared at him. “Really? Cause I’ve always wanted to meet _you_!”

The two shared a chuckle then settled in for the long flight overnight across the Atlantic. They traded fun stories of being on set with Jensen and Jared and told of their lives growing up, finding so many similarities from their childhoods and being raised in Canada. Ty laid the flirting on thick, brushing his shoulder against Tahm’s when they ate their in flight meal and squeezing his knee when Tahm leaned close to show Ty his instagram pictures from his last vacation.

Tahm gave back as good as he got, even taking it another step farther when he brushed a bit of barbecue sauce from Ty’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb after dinner. Heavy arousal pooled hot in Ty’s belly with the gesture and he sucked in a sharp breath. He really hoped he wasn’t reading this all wrong because he suddenly felt himself leaning toward Tahm and moving his head to the side for a kiss. Tahm’s gaze dropped to Ty’s mouth seductively.

And then the flight attendant came by, interrupting them. She asked if either needed a blanket and let them know that the lights would be dimmed soon. Both men nodded politely and Ty rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly once she walked away. He was desperate to know what Tahmoh’s perfect lips would feel like against his own, but the moment was over.

Feeling the drowsy pull of sleep soon after the lights were dimmed, Ty settled back in his seat with his blanket, hoping he’d get another chance for a kiss… and more. He must have been _dreaming_ about that kiss and more because when he awoke later after the plane hit some turbulence, he found he was completely hard in his jeans. His eyes flew open and he saw that he must have laid his head on Tahm’s shoulder in his sleep.

He sat up abruptly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He bunched his blanket in his lap to hide his obvious erection before Tahm saw.

Tahm’s index finger was all of a sudden on Ty’s bearded chin, coaxing his head to the side to look at him. “That for me?” he whispered. Even in the darkness of the cabin, Ty could see him dip his eyes down to Ty’s lap.

He swallowed, his heart thundering in his chest, and nodded slowly. His breath hitched in his chest when Tahm’s hand snaked under the blanket and began rubbing over his jeans. He let his head fall back and tried to control his breathing. This must still be a dream, he must still be asleep. But then Tahmoh’s skillful fingers undid his fly and fished his cock out and Ty could hear him release an appreciative sigh in the darkness. He began stroking, slow at first, but building up a torturous tempo.

Ty had to practically stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from letting out a moan. But before he could get to finish line - and he was so damn _close_ , christ - the lights in the cabin came on and the Captain announced that they were going to be landing. Tahm drew his hand back quickly and Ty scrambled to tuck his still hard dick back in his jeans. He needed to get his hands on Tahmoh as soon as they were alone or he’d be sporting some seriously painful blue-balls by the time the convention rolled around tomorrow morning.

The two de-boarded as quickly as possible when the plane landed and thankfully only had their carryons to worry about. As soon as they were in a cab and on their way to the hotel, they were a mess of roving hands and hungry mouths and searching tongues. Ty was achingly hard and completely breathless by the time they got to their hotel.

They stumbled up to the room they reserved together (much to Ty’s delight), with Tahm grinding his hips up against Ty’s ass as he tried to unlock their door. It took him a couple tries to get the card reader to work, for how distracted he was by the feel of Tahm’s cock jabbing him from behind. Tahm’s mouth found the back of his neck, his lips sucking wetly over his skin.

“Fuck,” Ty breathed, getting seriously frustrated with the lock. If he didn’t get it open soon, he’d just demand Tahmoh to screw him right against the closed door.

But then it miraculously worked and the door opened, spilling them into the room and onto the floor. Ty kicked the door closed and immediately straddled Tahmoh’s narrow hips when they landed on the plush carpet. He leaned forward, rubbing their cocks together, and brought his mouth down on Tahm’s. He pulled back after a moment and Tahm made a sound of protest.

“I need you inside me, right fuckin’ now,” Ty growled against the corner of his lips as a reply.

Tahmoh’s hazel eyes darkened instantly and he rolled out from under Ty and tugged him to his feet. They undressed at lightening speed and Ty scrambled up onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Tahm’s full view. Tahm was on him in a matter of seconds, squeezing and kneading at his hairy cheeks and thighs. A hot tongue was all of a sudden at his hole, probing and licking over his furled and quivering flesh.

Crying out at the sensation, Ty rocked his hips back to feel more. Tahm moaned against his skin and then started spearing his tongue inside.

“Relax, Ty,” he heard Tahm say. “Let me in.”

Ty’s aching and full dick drooled all over the sheets beneath him and he concentrated all his effort on loosening up. Before long, Tahm was licking deep inside and rubbing his tongue over his trembling inner walls and suckling at his pulsing rim.

Ty buried his face in the mattress. “Goddammit, Tahm, I’m not gonna be more ready than I am now!” he rasped.

Tahmoh groaned and Ty felt him pull away and shift behind him. The sound of a foil wrapper being ripped open hit Ty’s ears like the sweetest music and he worked a hand under himself to wrap around his cock. He gave it a squeeze and felt a little relief from the heaviness tightening in his belly. And then there was a delicious pressure at his stretched hole as blunt head of Tahmoh’s cock started pushing inside.

Twin gasps echoed off the walls at the perfection of it. Tahm latched his hands on Ty’s hips, sinking in. The rigid crown on his dick caught a little resistance at Ty’s rim and Ty gritted his teeth at the burn. But Tahm kept pushing in and soon he was bottomed out completely.

“Ohh, Christ!” Ty cried. He felt so incredibly _full._

Tahm was still for a moment, letting Ty adjust to his girth. His fingers trembled against Ty’s skin and Ty moaned. “Better start moving, sweetheart. I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to last here.”

Tahmoh rubbed his hands over Ty’s hips. “You got it,” he said, and Ty could hear the smile in his voice.

Tahm pulled back then thrust forward, slamming up fully against Ty’s ass. “Like that?” he asked smugly.

Ty couldn’t help but chuckle, stroking at his dick. “Smart ass.”

“I’ll show you an ass that smarts,” Tahmoh shot back playfully as he began pounding in and out.

He worked Ty until they were both breathless and on the very verge of falling apart. Ty felt his balls tighten up and his cock thicken in his hand.

“Tahm, I- I’m gonna…” he choked.

“Come, baby, come for me,” Tahmoh encouraged.

And Ty did, spurting hot and sticky down on the sheets with a shout. His body trembled all over but he somehow found the strength to stay up on his hands and knees so that Tahm could finish too. A few strokes later and Tahm was pulling out and slipping off his condom so he could come all over Ty’s back with a ragged moan.

They both collapsed down on bed immediately after, not even having the strength to clean up. A nice hot shower together in morning before the convention was something they both agreed upon before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
